Uma nova palavra
by FeChanHXS
Summary: Em uma noite difícil duas crianças buscam consolo uma na outra para superar as incertezas de uma nova vida.


_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, ele é do tio Kurumada, e esta é somente uma fanfic sem fins lucrativos!**_

**Uma nova palavra...**

"Silêncio... Isso era tão estranho no local aonde vivíamos... Tudo vazio... Custo a acreditar que todas as crianças daqui tenham ido embora, e só Deus sabe quando irei me encontrar novamente com elas... Na verdade, nunca consegui ser muito sociável, muito agradável, tudo me assustava! Era um novo País, uma nova língua, uma nova casa..."

Um garotinho com cerca de seis anos de idade andava por todos os lados de uma casa velha e grande que antes cheia, agora somente ele e mais alguns garotos que desconhecia estavam pelo orfanato.

O dia anterior fora difícil, de muitas escolhas, e decisões superiores a aqueles garotos. Cada um achava que estava traçando o seu destino... Mero engano... Os seus destinos já estavam traçados graças ao Sr. Mitsumassa Kido... Na verdade, colocar simples crianças para escolherem os seus locais de treinamentos foi um meio de diminuir a sua própria culpa. O que ninguém conhecia, era a razão de tudo isso.

Passou agora por um corredor que o levaria em direção ao seu quarto, mas sentindo um incomodo no baixo ventre o pequeno se encaminhou na direção contrária, indo até o banheiro.

Depois de aliviado, refez o caminho que o levaria até o seu quarto, mas algo chamou a sua atenção, um pequeno ruído, fino, abafado, sentido... Decidiu-se por ir à busca daquilo que tanto chamou a sua atenção.

Andou devagar, porta ante porta, procurando algum sinal que indicasse que estava no caminho certo... Deu mais alguns passos e identificou a porta que trancava aquele pequeno ruído... Hyoga empurrou a porta lentamente e olhou para o interior do quarto escuro tentando localizar o dono daquela voz...Procurou com o olhar e vendo que não iria ter sucesso resolveu entrar. Sorriu ao identificar o causador daquilo tudo!

Um pequenino garoto, de pele já vermelha de tanto chorar, olhos lacrimejantes, e cabelos verdes estava sentado na cama, sozinho no quarto que antes era tão cheio e chorava sentido a falta de alguém que Hyoga sabia muito bem quem era...Coçou a cabeça nervoso e com um sorriso de lado foi até o pequenino.

- Shun... – Sentou-se ao lado do garotinho e começou a acariciar a sua cabecinha. – O que houve?

Shun levantou o olhar para o loiro, que se penalizou de ver os olhos verdes sempre tão lindos, apagados, molhados. Muito doeu em Hyoga a cena que estava presenciando.

Logo em seguida, Shun abaixou novamente o olhar e recomeçou a chorar.

- Saia... Você também vai embora!... Todos se foram...

- Shun...

O garotinho levantou novamente o olhar para Hyoga que já estava com os olhos vermelhos de pena e de medo, afinal, não sabia o que o estava aguardando, também tinha dúvidas do caminho incerto que iria seguir... Também tinha medo de fracassar, de fraquejar, de não conseguir orgulhar a sua falecida mãe e não poder cumprir a sua promessa...

- Shun... É necessário...

- Hyoga... Por que as pessoas são tão más?

Hyoga arregalou o olhar para Shun, não sabia responder... Esta pergunta na verdade não tinha resposta...

- Por que Hyoga? Me diz!

- Shun... Eu... Eu... – Abaixou o olhar e soltou um longo suspiro dando-se por vencido. – Eu não sei Shun... – A voz saiu mais fraca e baixa do que o normal.

- Eu só queria... Ser feliz ao lado do meu irmão... Só isso...

Cenas da noite anterior vieram na mente de Hyoga... A caixa do sorteio, os garotos indo um por um retirar o papel que indicaria o seu destino, muitos deles nunca mais voltariam com vida, a expectativa de cada um... Lembrou-se de colocar a pequena mão na caixa e tirar o papel que indicava o nome Sibéria e como Mestre alguém chamado Cavaleiro de Cristal. Uma das coisas que confortou Hyoga foi o fato de ele ir para onde a sua mãe estava, outro fato foi que estava voltando para a Rússia, o seu País de Origem, a sua Terra natal. Apesar de todo o medo, um alívio brotou em seu peito.

Já Shun não teve a mesma sorte... Como a vida era injusta... De onde estava sentado viu o nome de Shun ser anunciado e o tímido garoto colocou a mão, bem menor do que a sua e retirou um papel que foi entregue para o mordomo Tatsume que lendo o seu conteúdo, riu nervoso e encarando o caçula revelou o seu destino...

- A Ilha da Rainha da Morte! O local que muitos já foram enviados e ninguém retornou... Um Ilha de Medo, de Morte, onde o treinamento é duríssimo e quase ninguém até hoje resistiu e os que conseguiram não voltaram os mesmos...

Hyoga olhava de Tatsume para Shun, ficou nervoso com a maneira debochada com que o mordomo falava, via a face vermelha do garoto de apenas cinco anos que iria se por em prantos a qualquer momento... Até que a voz imponente e forte para a idade se fez presente naquela sala. Era a mãe pata protetora, que cuidava dos seus filhos e os carregava embaixo de suas asas custe o que custasse, era o porto seguro, era a mãe e era o pai de Shun, era Ikki!

- Eu vou no lugar dele!

Todos olharam na mesma direção... Ikki era muito valente, nada temia e andando com a sua super confiança foi até Tatsume.

- Eu vou no lugar dele!

- Quem você pensa que é moleque? O destino dele é esse! E é pra lá que ele vai!

Ikki começou a fuzilar Tatsume e então, antes de acontecer algo trágico, o velho Kido interveio e apesar de toda a tentativa do empregado de convencer o velho tudo foi em vão e então Ikki teve a permissão de ir no lugar de Shun.

O sorteio recomeçou e Shun tirou o papel que indicava a Ilha de Andrômeda como o seu local de treinamento sobre os cuidados do cavaleiro Albion.

Hyoga se pôs a pensar se realmente Shun tivera um sorte maior ao retirar a Ilha como o seu destino, não conseguia ver diferença entre as duas ilhas, o risco era o mesmo, mas isso somente Hyoga pensava...

Após a cerimônia, alguns garotos já foram levados para os locais de treinamentos, o que aconteceu com Ikki, que foi arrastado por Tatsume. O garoto esperto se desvencilhou e correu ao abraço do mais novo que estava em prantos.

- Shun!

Aquele abraço transmitiu tanta confiança para Shun, estava seguro novamente, o irmão estava lá! Ikki afastou o abraço e segurando nos ombros de menor fez com que ele o encarasse:

- Shun! Ouça-me! Eu quero que me prometa algo!

- O que você quiser Ikki! – Shun enxugava as lágrimas que saiam dos belos olhos.

- Eu quero que você me prometa que irá vencer todos os desafios!

- Eu prometo Ikki!

- Você irá voltar para o Japão com a armadura de Andrômeda e então iremos nos reencontrar e formar a nossa família longe de tudo isso!

Shun ao ouvir aquilo abraçou novamente o irmão mais velho e recomeçou a chorar, um pranto inconsolável, um pranto de despedida...

- Shun...

Ikki levantou o rosto de Shun com o dedo fazendo com que o encarasse.

- É uma promessa Ikki!

Ikki tinha os olhos marejados de lágrimas, mas respirou fundo e deu a mão para o mais novo que a apertou com gosto.

Tatsume veio correndo atrás de Ikki e o levou de Shun que correu atrás do carro até onde pôde, até onde as suas frágeis pernas suportaram, logo depois caiu e ficou a chorar a ausência do irmão...

Hyoga se desligou de suas lembranças e voltou o seu olhar para Shun que continuava choroso...

- Shun... E a promessa que você fez? Vai deixar tudo para trás?

O garotinho encarou o loiro a sua frente e mais gritou do que falou:

- Todos dizem que eu sou covarde, não é mesmo? Acho que é verdade!

- Eu não acho você covarde!

Shun encarou Hyoga novamente e perdeu a fala, o loiro estava jogando com ele.

- Não?

Agora foi a vez de Hyoga encarar Shun, olhando bem em seus olhos.

- Não! Não acho!

Shun abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo. Conseguiu falar mais calmo.

- Não sabemos o que iremos encontrar...

Hyoga colocou os braços sobre os joelhos e encarou o teto refletindo.

- É Shun... Não sabemos...

- E como iremos saber que voltaremos vivos?

Hyoga ainda encarando o teto riu, gostava de Shun, gostava mesmo, a curiosidade do garoto era muito engraçada. Virou-se para Shun e com um sorriso maroto falou com a maior sinceridade que existia em si.

- Eu simplesmente... Não sei!

- Hyoga?

- Hã?

- Você não sabe de muitas coisas...

Agora Hyoga gargalhou gostoso, olhou para Shun e viu que o menino também ria muito...

- Ah... Mas tem algo que eu sei...

- O quê?

- Que nós iremos nos encontrar de novo! Todos nós!

Shun olhou desconfiado para Hyoga.

- E como sabe?

Hyoga abriu um lindo sorriso e voltou a encarar o teto.

- Quando eu cheguei ao Japão, estranhei muitas coisas, entre elas a língua.

- É... Foi difícil...

Hyoga olhou para Shun e sorriu, o menininho muitas vezes auxiliou Hyoga nos deveres especialmente os da língua Japonesa.

- Mas existe uma palavra que resume tudo o que estamos esperando, tudo o que estamos sonhando, almejando...

- E qual é?

- É um sentimento de ver que as coisas por pior que estejam podem melhorar, que tudo não passou de aprendizado e que tudo vai se acertar! É a certeza de saber que iremos nos encontrar e o mais importante... O que vai nos dar força para seguir em frente e vencer todos os obstáculos, por pior que eles sejam...

Shun continuava a encarar Hyoga pensativo.

- Qual o nome Hyoga?

Hyoga abriu um lindo sorriso de canto de boca e olhou para Shun, os olhos azuis brilhantes...

- ESPERANÇA!

Shun abriu a boca e a fechou em seguida. Abaixou o olhar e ficou encarando os próprios pés... Suspirou e encarou Hyoga com um lindo sorriso.

- É Hyoga! ESPERANÇA!

Hyoga balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e voltou a encarar o teto, pensando em suas metas, nos desafios que iria enfrentar, nos dias difíceis que viriam... Não importava o quão difícil tudo se tornasse, tinha ESPERANÇA e isso bastava.

FIM

Oi gente!!!!! Quanto tempo!!!!! Pó, tava enferrujada...

E aí povo de Deus, como foram as férias? Muitas confusões, muito namoro, gatenhos...Hum...

Bom... Fic nova e curtinha, só pra mostrar que eu não abandoei vocês tá????

Muito pelo contrário, to só lendo por enquanto... "O Bosque", "Os Garotos" e lógico a deliciosa "Papai Noel existe?"rsrssrs!!!

Bjos para todos e uma ótima semana!!!!


End file.
